


understanding and responsibility

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F, PWP, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Courtney just needs to connect with May.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Kagari | Courtney
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 12





	understanding and responsibility

Courtney does not want to like May. May is the one to ruin everything that Team Magma works hard for, the one to ruin everything that Maxie wanted. She does not want to like May, but Maxie accepts his defeat, and lets things fall apart, and Courtney loses him, and then she has no idea what she is supposed to do, or where she is supposed to go. It almost feels like the only thing that remains is May.

May, who was strong enough to defeat even Maxie. May, who has gone back to living a modest life in the town that she just moved to, right before she set off on her adventure. May, who is incredibly easy to dig up information on, and who is right there, waiting for Courtney to find her. Courtney does not want to like May, but when she has nowhere else to turn, she finds herself falling for the girl, desperate for someone strong to give her a purpose again.

So she starts following her, from a distance, at first. May probably won’t take too kindly to a former Magma admin just coming up to her, so Courtney tries to convince herself that she can be content just getting to watch May from afar, admiring her and finding stability just by looking at her. It is not exactly like things were with Maxie, but the feelings are similar- so similar, in fact, that she can’t stay content like this for long. Soon enough, Courtney decides that she has to have more, that she has to have May.

It’s not hard to get her alone, when Courtney has been following her for weeks now. She knows all of her habits and everything she likes to do, and when she is always just a few steps behind her, she can always find her, can always tell when there is no one else around. And it has to be when no one else is around. May has confided in that friend of hers lately- and,  _ oh _ , Courtney just hates Brendan, always in the way, acting like he knows May better than anyone else, like he has some sort of claim to her- that she feels like she is being followed, and Brendan has offered to help her get to the bottom of things, if she wants his help.

Courtney has to have her soon, before that boy tries to ruin everything, but getting May alone is easy enough. She doesn’t spend nearly as much time with Brendan as he probably wants, and despite her paranoia about being followed, she lets her guard down way too much. Definitely enough for Courtney to sneak into her room when no one else is home locking the door behind her and jumping on top of May, who is taking a nap in her bed.

She claps a hand over her mouth so that she can’t scream too loudly and says simply, “Shh, it’s just me.” May does not seem to take that as a good explanation, because she continues to thrash and struggle. Courtney tries to ignore this, and works at undressing her. May fights, but if any of her hits hurt, Courtney does not notice the pain. She does not notice anything at all, outside of May beneath her, struggling uselessly.

“Just let me,” Courtney says simply, deciding that undressing her is too much effort. Instead, she just settles for pushing a hand beneath her clothes, beneath her panties. She lets her hand go, and May screams, but there’s no one around to help her, so that doesn’t do her much good.

“Why are you doing this?!” she demands, as if it needs to be asked at all. To Courtney, this all makes perfect sense. She wants to be closer to May, she wants to feel like she and May are closer than anyone else in the world, and this is such an easy way for two people to form a connection. She does not have much experience, so her fingers are clumsy as she touches May, but she doesn’t think she needs to answer.

May has started crying by now, and Courtney can’t explain why she likes it so much, but she does. She can’t remember ever crying, can’t even imagine what it feels like to cry. That just makes her like May even more, to see her doing something so foreign to her. Courtney has never understood anyone, but Maxie made everything feel alright. May took Maxie from her, so it’s her responsibility to make everything feel alright again.

“Take responsibility,” she says, and May doesn’t understand her, but she still stops fighting. Perhaps sensing that there is nothing she can do to get out of this, perhaps deciding to take responsibility, even if Courtney hasn’t told her what she is taking responsibility for. May is noble, a hero, and she is going to be the one to make everything alright again, and it all starts now, with Courtney violating her in her bedroom.

It makes perfect sense, and Courtney gives her a smile that she intends to be reassuring, but it just makes May cry harder. She really doesn’t understand any of this, but she won’t have to. Once she has finished connecting with May, then May will make it all feel alright. She can just depend on May like she depended on Maxie, and then she doesn’t need to worry about understanding anything ever again. May can understand it all for her.

This is just a first step, though. There’s still Brendan to deal with, and probably May’s family, as well. It would be great if they could find somewhere new to live together, but for now, she just needs to connect with May. She just needs May to understand her, to understand  _ this _ , even if Courtney will never be capable of understanding her, or anyone else. Everything is going to be just fine, just as soon as she has properly connected with May, with the one who will make everything alright for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
